


What did you just say?!

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Clone-Verse [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CloneVerse Comrades AU, CloneVerse!, FF XV Comrades Compliant, Gen, quick fic inspired by in game dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Clone-Verse, Comrades AUDiana was walking back after helping Aranea, the Glaives, and Sidus from taking out the niduses that had spawned in front of Lestallum whenever she overheard something that made her seered.





	What did you just say?!

Diana stretched as she walked back from helping Aranea take down some niduses that had popped up summoning hoardes of daemons alongside a few surprisingly surviving Glaives (that one still had everyone thrown through a loop). Sidus was still trying to talk his way out of the fact that he: had Glaive like powers but he was twelve. Her using her powers fit in with them better,as they were more limited than Sidus, but she couldn’t warp, not really, so she stuck out aside from the whole being twelve thing too. Aranea vouched for them, but a quick glance and yeah, Liberitus was still at it. Sidus looked more and more ready to bolt by the second.

“….Now the Marshal wanders around like a pathetic patrolman. Don’t get me started about the prince’s “royal retainers.” Bunch of bums, if you ask me.” Diana whirled around and saw it was a pair of men who was doing this trash talking. One wasdressed in a hoddie, jeans, and a backlwards cap, the other had more formal wear on, and a trilby.

“Always moping about and playing nursemaid to feel important.” Diana made a fist like Aranea had taught her and drove it into the cap-wearer’s jaw sending him stumbling back a few feet. _Ouch_!

“What the hell was that for, kid!” he said rubbing his jaw. She looked up at the other one and kicked him in the shin.

“Were you genetically modified to be this ignorant, or did you work at it?” Diana asked.

“What the—.”

“Never EVER speak about them like that again!” Diana said, “You don’t know them or ANYTHING they’ve gone through!”

“And I suppose you do?” Trilby asked.

“Actually, I do! They rescued me from Niflheim, and I won’t let you belittle them!” Diana screamed.

“How are you going to do that, you little--.”

“Everything alright here, gentlemen?” The pair turned pale. Aranea had walked up behind Diana.

“These guys were trash talking Prompto, Iggy, and Gladio! They were also making fun of Cor!” Diana said.

“Hmm.” Aranea grabbed their hands, threw them off balance.

“I wouldn’t sneer at those who’ve actually seen combat with _those_ soft hands of yours, _boys_ , Or next time, it might not be a dragoon-in-training you piss-off. It might be someone who can _actually_ do some damage. Keep those mouthes in check, ok? I’ll keep my trainee in check as best I can. I’m a busy woman, though, so I can’t guarantee that I’ll always be around to stop her.” The pair nodded before they ran away.

“You can’t punch everyone who says something about the guys, understand?” Aranea said.

“Alright,” Diana said, “Should we rescue Sidus now?”

“Maybe in a few minutes. Liberitus seems to really be hitting his stride as an interrogator, and I’d hate to break it up,” Aranea said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you couldn't tell, I have the Comrades expansion downloaded. As someone who played the Beta, I can say that there was some stuff _definitely_ ironed out between then and now, but there are a lot of areas they could improve still.  
>  But, as you stroll through Lestallum there's these two NPCs  
> 
> 
> Yeah. They talk shit on the Chocobros. Basically kicking them while they're down.  
> They're obviously civilians and damn it I can't even get them to react to anything.  
> So, I rushed out this work where vengeance can be delivered in the form of a young girl who looks up to them because they helped save her life.  
> Emphasis on "rushed"  
> It's past 4AM as I write this.
> 
> Note added 11/16/17: [ _What did you just say?! Verse 2_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12743799) was just posted.  
>  It's an Iris version of these events.  
> Plays out a bit differently.


End file.
